


Wonder

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Writeblrs March 2019 Prompts [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, wonder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for @Writeblr's March Seuss Prompts7. WonderYes I'm delayed.





	Wonder

Upon learning that Jack had never experienced Christmas, you made it your personal mission to make his first Christmas the best Christmas. It started simple, decorating the bunker with a large tree – fake, of course. Dean had been whining for days that he’d have to clean it up if it was real, but it was Sam’s argument that a fake tree would be cheaper than a real one. He also pointed out that you could buy some spray to imitate the scent. Using both of those pieces of information, you made the perfect tree for Jack’s first Christmas.

It took Sam standing on a table to be able to reach the top of the tree, and he put a star on the top. The thought of putting an angel on the top wasn’t a good idea, the amount of drama that it had caused for all of you meant that it was a definite no. Dean had taken Jack out Christmas shopping, to buy everyone gifts from them, leaving you and Sam to decorate the bunker together. Not that you minded, you prefer spending the time alone with Sam, rather than Dean. While Sam was decorating the tree, you were stringing tinsel around the library, war room and kitchen.   
“Hey, (Y/N), what are you thinking about getting Jack for Christmas?” Sam asked, walking down to the corridor while you were decorating. _Fuck_.

“I have no clue” You admitted. Sam chuckled slightly.   
“A little birdie tells me he likes the look of Marvel and DC. Maybe you could buy him something to do with those?” Sam suggested, helping you decorate the doors to the bedrooms.

The wonder in Jack’s eyes when he returned and saw the lights twinkling warmed your heart. You watched as his eyes widened and he spin around in awe, taking in the new look of the bunker. You smiled when he took hold of your hand, pulling you close.   
“When did you do this?” He asked.  
“While Dean took you out shopping” You smiled softly, hugging him gently.   
“I love you” Jack murmured. You smiled and kissed his cheek gently.   
“I love you too” You whispered. Jack smiled and hugged you, while you began to lead him to the bedroom.   
“We have a small tree in our bedroom too” You said softly. Jack smiled and nodded, opening the door. Sure enough, there was a small 5 – foot tree in the corner. It was LED, colour changing and the same wonder from before filled Jack’s eyes again. He hugged you tightly.   
“You excited for Christmas?” You asked softly. Jack nodded, brushing his fingers through your hair gently. You smiled slightly.   
  
A few days later, the local town had a Christmas Light switch – on event. You’d planned to go with Jack, while including going out for dinner and maybe a movie afterwards. It was a small town, so the centre wasn’t too packed when the lights were being switched on. Jack was stood behind you, his head resting on top of yours and his arms resting around your waist.   
“Should we have a Christmas dinner this year?” You asked, connecting your hand with one of Jack’s.   
“What’s a Christmas Dinner?” Jack asked.   
“Turkey, vegetables, mashed potato, pigs in bacon, gravy and stuffing” You smiled.   
“What’s a ‘pig in blanket’?” Jack asked.   
“Sausage wrapped in bacon, they’re amazing” You smiled.   
“That sounds appealing” Jack said softly.   
“It does” You smiled, shivering slightly. The town mayor had been talking for almost an hour now, and the cold November wind was making you colder. Jack seemed to notice this. Unzipping his coat, he wrapped it around your shoulders. 

Eventually, the mayor stopped talking and the lights turned on. You smiled when you heard an almost – silent gasp from Jack. Shifting slightly, you looked up and smiled, watching as the light danced in his eyes.

* * *

 

Waking up on Christmas morning, Jack was laid on his side facing you. It was 9am, a lie – in for you and Jack.   
“Morning” He said softly.  
“Morning. Mery Christmas” You smiled softly. Jack smiled and kissed you gently.  
“Merry Christmas” He said, hugging you. You shifted when you heard Dean stumble out of his bedroom and walk down the corridor.   
“Shall we go and open our gifts?” You asked.   
“Sure” He smiled. You nodded and smiled, moving to sit up, climbing out of the bed a moment later. Jack smiled and climbed out of the bed, pulling some sleep pants on, not wanting to traumatise Dean by walking around the bunker naked.

Dean was sat in the kitchen with a coffee when you walked in.   
“Morning” He smiled, watching as you moved to the coffee pot.  
“Merry Christmas” You smiled.  
“Yeah, you too” He smiled, watching as Jack sat opposite him, while you sat beside him.  
“Who we waiting on?” You asked.  
“Sleeping Samantha” Dean chuckled. Jack sighed impatiently.   
“Go on Jack, go open your gifts. Dean, go wake Sam” You chuckled. Dean nodded and left the room, while Jack took your hand and led you through to the Christmas tree. He handed you the small gift bag from him.   
“While they’re not here, can you open this?” He asked, an unusual expression covering his face. You couldn’t identify it, it was one you hadn’t seen before. You nodded and moved to sit on the floor, opening the bag. You were met with two boxes. Opening the smaller of those boxes, your eyes widened when you were met with a silver ring.

“Jack…” You breathed.   
“(Y/N/N)…I’m in love with you. I have loved you for so long. You’ve made this Christmas perfect for me…I want to spend the rest of our lives together, if you’ll have me” He asked. You nodded, hand covering your mouth to hold back the sob. Tears slid down onto your cheeks.   
“Fuck, yeah Jack, yeah” You said, hugging him tightly. Jack hugged you just as tightly, kissing your cheek gently. He smiled and slid the ring onto your finger gently, before moving to brush the tears from your cheeks. You smiled and moved to open the box, being met with the matching necklace.  
“Jack…This is beautiful…” You breathed.   
“Compared to you, it’s nothing” He murmured. You blushed and smiled.   
“It makes my gift look a bit rubbish now” You chuckled. He reached over and picked up the box. You’d gotten him a movie set for all of the Marvel movies.   
“Figured we could get you all caught up” You smiled.  
“Spending time with you is the perfect gift” Jack smiled and hugged you tightly. You smiled softly, flinching slightly when there was a clapping in the door.   
“Congratulations” Dean said.


End file.
